


Something Borrowed

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Good Luck Charm, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: On the night before the wedding, David finally discovers one of Patrick's nervous ticks.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156





	Something Borrowed

Looking back, David isn’t sure how he didn’t notice before. He has always been so aware of Patrick’s movements; his good moods and bad moods, the things that upset him and those that excite him. He has become an expert at reading the instruction manual of Patrick and learning all the things that make his soon-to-be-husband tick.

So, it’s surprising that it takes until the night before their wedding for him to notice this particular move.

It’s a dumb tradition to spend the night apart, but Moira had insisted and, after considerable complaining, somehow David had agreed.

“I don’t want to go back to the motel.” David whispers. His head is in Patrick’s lap as he lays across the sofa and lets his fiancé pet his hair into complete submission, a comforting gesture that also means he’ll have to restyle it before he leaves.

“I know.” Patrick replies, still stroking his fingers through strands of hair, separating it and pushing it back repetitively. “After tomorrow we’ll never have to spend another night apart though.”

“What about when you leave to go to those seminar things?” David whines.

“I’ll be packing you in my suitcase and taking you away with me.” Patrick leans forward to press a quick kiss to David’s forehead.

“Hmm, I like the idea of that.”

“Yeah?”

“It would have to be a pretty big suitcase though.” David says, turning his face into the stomach of Patrick’s sweater and taking a deep breath.

“We’ll get a new one.”

“We’ll be getting several new ones before the honeymoon.”

“Of course, we will.”

David frowns as his head is jostled when Patrick reaches for something in his back pocket. He doesn’t pull whatever it is out, but just touches it with his fingers for a while before shifting back into a comfortable position.

“What are you doing?” David asks, lifting his head up slightly with narrowed eyes. His suspicion only grows as Patrick’s eyes widen and he looks uncomfortable.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean--”

“I mean- Nothing, I’m not doing anything.” Patrick insists.

“What is it? Show me?”

Patrick bites his lip for a few minutes before giving in. David sits up out of his lap and turns around to face him, momentarily mourning the loss of the comfortable position, but too curious to see what Patrick had been hiding.

“Do you remember opening night at the store?”

“Obviously? We had our first hug afterwards and you destroyed the lights.”

“I did.” Patrick says smiling fondly. “Um, but after that we opened a bottle of wine, and we had a drink together, remember? You got tipsy and we were sitting in the back room laughing, and you said that you never could have done it without me.”

“Okay, I vaguely recall this conversation.” David says, flushing from the memory of his tipsy excitement, unable to stop himself from hitting on his then business partner. That was the first time he had thought there might be something there, something reciprocated between him and Patrick, based simply on the way he had looked at him as they laughed together in the back room of their store.

“I said I was just the numbers guy, and you said that wasn’t true, and then you--”

David flushes red and covers his eyes with his hands. “Yeah, I put a big paperclip on the front of your shirt and said--”

“--that you were knighting me as your partner.” Patrick finishes with a nod. “It took you a long time to get the paper clip to stay on my shirt.”

“Well I was distracted because you were- looking at me.” David says peeking at him with a smile.

Patrick pulls out a paperclip and holds it between them in his palm. “Whenever I get nervous about something, I make sure I have it with me to remind me you always wanted me with you. It’s kind of my good luck charm.”

“Are you nervous about the wedding?”

“What?” Patrick’s head jerks up. “No. I’m nervous to be away from you tonight.”

“Well, that’s--”

“What if I can’t sleep without you here, and then I have dark circles under my eyes for the ceremony?”

“Ooh, mm. You should keep a hold of that.” David says, folding Patrick’s hand back over the paperclip with a teasing look.

"Okay, David."

"I can't wait to marry you." David whispers, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on Patrick's lips. 

"Mm, join the team." Patrick replies, pulling him in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm looking forward to reading everyone else's fics! 🖇


End file.
